Comic book Clint the Movie
by StickersB
Summary: Basically what would have happened if Clint Barton was more like his comic book self in the original movie and how Kate Bishop would have been involved.
1. Loki Arrives

**Alright guys- I decided after people enjoyed the comic book Clint for AoU I would bring him and Kate into the first movie. Enjoy.**

 **All rights belong to Marval and Matt Fraction (If I owned them I would have given Hawkeye an actual role in the avengers)**

Clint was very bored. He had been approached by Fury about doing a job for SHIELD which just consisted of him watching a team of scientists looking after a mystical cube. In his eyes this meant he would be paid for doing nothing. At the start of the deployment he had watched the scientists intently, assessing what they were doing, and did a basic hack on their files and phones to do a background check. After he was confident everyone was clean, he retreated to a perch where he could watch from a distance for the rest of the time. He pieced together the conversations by lip reading the people below but most of it was technical stuff he didn't completely understand.

To make the time pass until this job was over, Clint had been messaging Kate for the last few days. It started with a view of the room and escalated to sending each other selfies, trying to have a conversation through facial expressions. This was very difficult and led to hilarious consequences but made the time pass quickly.

As he spent his time messaging Kate, he made sure he kept an eye on the mysterious cube which had made the whole room start to panic when it had turned on by itself. He had been vaguely briefed on the history of the mysterious object, but by the confused look of the scientists no one knew what it did, or why it had turned on and was trying to destroy the building. Fury's voice came over his radio, commanding

"Barton, report"

He had seen the director enter of course, but he did not expect his tone to be so disapproving.

Coming down from the perch he explained what had been happening with Selvik and his team and the 'misbehaving' tesseract.

"If it is being tampered with it is not coming from this side" he told the director.

Clint's phone went off, with a selfie from Kate, but the text tone which he had forgotten to turn off rang out throughout the building as a snippet of the benny hill music. Kate had stolen his phone and set it a while ago and Clint had not got around to changing it back. As it rang out again the whole room turned around to look at the archer who ignored it and stared at Fury, inside wanting to laugh. The laugh he had been holding in was let out when Selvik himself looked up and gave Clint the most suspecting look he could.

At the same time the tesseract exploded, knocking them all off their feet and opening a portal at the end of the room. Never being far from his bow, Clint quickly retrieved it and nocked an arrow. He would not give up without a fight. Seeing the man who appeared out of the portal made his laugh intensify, as he was dressed in old fashioned clothes with what seemed like reindeer antlers on his helmet. Taking out his phone he quickly snapped a photo, Kate would never believe this.

Clint's laughter was subdued when the strange man started to fire on them. Seeing the scientists in danger, Clint quickly directed them out of the room and raised his bow to defend them. But this act only made the reindeer man take an interest in the archer.

Loki came closer to him and tried to direct the sceptre at his chest, Clint, instinctively gave a high kick to Loki's head. This disorientated Loki long enough to allow Clint to stab an arrow in his leg. To Clint's annoyance it did not make any difference to the God as he just stood there as if nothing had happened and he pulled it out with ease. The momentary shock was all Loki needed to get the sceptre close enough to take over Clint's mind.

To Clint the next few hours were very hazy as they escaped, helping Loki to leave the compound before it dissipated. The only thing Clint was sure of was after they had escaped he had a moment of clarity which allowed him to quickly send Kate the picture of Loki with a message asking for her help and telling her to go to fury.

A few hours later Kate was in Clint's apartment practicing her shooting. At first she thought the message from Clint showing the man wearing a stupid costume was a joke, trying to wind her up, but once she replied and did not get a message back within 10 minutes she started to think something was wrong. Firing off another shot it split her first arrow in the bullseye as usual, Clint had taught her well. It broke her heart that her high spirited friend and mentor was under some maniac's control.

She knew there would be others worried about him. His friends from SHIELD, who would always give him Jobs would be worried, but Kate was concerned that they might not be worried about his actual wellbeing. Captain America, who Clint had befriended while the soldier was getting adapted into the 21st century, would probably be on his way to kill this evil idiot already. Kate would always say Clint annoyed the soldier into leaving the SHEILD base, to get away from his age jokes or popular culture references, but she knew there was an amazing level of respect between the two and Steve would always be the only one Clint would ever listen to, not that that meant he would never stand up to the soldier when the situation needed it. Even Stark, who Natasha had introduced to the archer and there was a constant stream of banter with, and Pepper would be worried. Clint was a good man who could not stop helping people, it was a great part of his nature that he could not walk past someone in pain without giving help. However everyone who knew what his life was like, knew that whenever Clint got involved something would inevitably go wrong. Everyone just wished he would be given a break.

Splitting the second arrow on the bullseye Kate heard the door to the apartment open and before the door was even opened fully there was an arrow sticking out of the doorframe narrowly missing the person entering. Kate was not trying to kill the person who was entering, but just give a warning that she was very angry at SHIELD for letting her friend be taken.

"Kate bishop?" Hill asked timidly.

"What has Clint got into this time?" Bishop asked rhetorically. "Lead the way Miss Hill" She said in a commanding way, picking up her bag and placing a quiver on her back. She knew Hill was aware of who she was and that nothing would stop her from finding her friend. Hill would probably also know about the texting and the final picture message sent. Hill led Kate to a Quinn jet on the roof.

 **I am sorry if Clint or Kate are out of character for this chapter- I promise it will get better. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Helicarrier

**Thank You to anyone who followed or favorited or reviewed, you are all legends! I am sorry I wrote one chapter and then left it for years but life kinda got in the way (as it does). I will not be one of those people who now sets a schedule because I know I will break it.**

 **All rights belong to Marval and Matt Fraction (If I owned them I would have given Hawkeye an actual role in the avengers)**

 _"Kate bishop?" Hill asked timidly._ ****

 _"What has Clint got into this time?" Bishop asked rhetorically. "Lead the way Miss Hill" She said in a commanding way, picking up her bag and placing a quiver on her back. She knew Hill was aware of who she was and that nothing would stop her from finding her friend. Hill would probably also know about the texting and the final picture message sent. Hill led Kate to a Quinn jet on the roof._ ****

Getting into the Quin Jet Kate noticed she and Hill would not be alone on their journey to whatever secret base SHIELD were set up at. The two other figures in the back of the jet were shrouded in the shadow cast by the slowly rising sun. Hill rudely strided to the front of the jet neglecting to introduce the two strangers to the archer. Kate slowly entered the shadow of the plane and realised they were two people Kate knew a lot about, even though they had not formally met. One had sandy coloured hair and the stance of a hero. This was Captain America, Steve Rodgers. He was the only person Clint Barton would listen to, a strong bond of respect forming between the two even in the little time Steve had been out of his icy prison. The second man had a much higher position of authority than the captain but didn't show it. Agent Phil Coulson had helped Clint when he needed it the most. When Clint was seriously injured or in need of a special kind of backup Phil would always have his back. Clint detested all of the rules and regulations and red tape shield brought into a situation but sometimes that was what was needed. As Kate came closer to the pair a smile formed on the captain's face as he worked out who this female archer was.

Being the perfect gentleman he was Steve stood up and offered his hand to the lady saying, "Kate Bishop right? It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Clint talks about you all the time."

Kate laughed a little in embarrassment but met his hand in a firm shake saying "Nothing bad I hope. He talks about you also, he was so happy when there was finally a clean slate he could teach all about the 21st Century. He always used to try to teach about me Star Trek and Dog Cops and all that so you saved me." Kate would rather the niceness and chivalry was skipped over so she could get on with finding her friend everyone spoke so fondly about. Turning to the other man in the jet and holding out her hand to him a spark of anger flared up as he took it. Something boiling in the pit of her stomach which made her not trust the man. In her eyes SHIELD were the ones who lost her friend, even if Coulson had always been good to him.

The jet started to rise into the air giving a jolt that nearly made Kate fall to the ground only to be caught and righted by the captain. Together they moved over to the right side of the Jet and strapped into the seats while Coulson strapped into the other side. Looking at the captain sat beside her she saw the slightest moment of unguarded emotion as he looked at the agent opposite him. She could see a mix of anger and concern. Hopefully concern for Clint and anger towards the people who were responsible for his disappearance.

Once the jet reached the super-secret hideout of SHIELD the sun had risen high up into the sky. The jet smoothly landed onto the tarmac, as the three passengers left the vehicle Coulson's phone buzzed leading him to bid his farewell to the pair and collect Hill to meet with their fearless leader, Nick Fury. Kate and Steve looked around until she noticed the mop of red hair which could only be a certain Russian Agent. Kate looked her up and down and noticed the Agent's black cat suit, cut a little too low, and her signature logo on her belt. The archer did not trust the agent one bit. Clint had recovered a little trust of the agent but after the mission in 'Budepest' in which she had betrayed him to the 'big bad' of the time and let him be tortured for two days before putting a team together to rescue him Kate had a deep dislike for her. What Kate considered most dangerous about the Widow was her loyalty to the government, and to Fury but to also having her own identity as a hero, having multiple allegiances meant she could turn at any moment.

The Black widow walked up to the captain, who was looking over edge of the ship at the sea, and nodded a greeting to him with a simple hi. The Russian would never accept or initiate a handshake which some would associate with the cultural differences between the western world and the eastern where she grew up but Kate and Clint knew better. The widow also nodded at Kate but the archer turned her head in dismissal.

Steve and Widow started up a civil conversation much to Kate's dislike. She hated that Coulson and Hill had left them outside to chit chat when there was work to be done to find Clint. Looking around the base Kate noticed an awkward man standing under one of the jets. She had not seen this man before but guessed from his lost look and awkward stance he did not belong in a place like SHIELD. Fortunately Steve, who had obviously been briefed on the team he would be working with, walked up to the man and they greeted. This was Dr Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Incredible Hulk.

"This is Kate Bishop, Clint's friend and prodigy, who is here to help us find him." The Widow said intruding her to Banner. This sparked even more anger in the young archer. She glared at the agent and reintroduced herself to Banner, "I am Kate Bishop, I am the other Hawkeye and I am gonna save my unlucky son of a bitch of a friend before he hurts himself, or worse."

Banner smiled at this. Itching to start finding Clint Kate barely took in anything as the Widow explained how the ship they were on was actually an air ship and they would need to head inside before it took off. Kate quickly picked up the bag which contained her bow and followed the group towards the action.

 **I am sorry if any of the characters are really out of character for this chapter- I tried to change the relationships between the characters because I feel the Clint from the Comic Books would not trust Natasha because of what happened when they met (Sorry no Clintasha here!).** **Also, I am sorry that not a lot happened in this chapter, I wanted to get the characters down. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Stuttgart

**I have been having some WiFi issues in my house so I have had a lot of time to write so you are treated to two chapters close together (Aren't you Lucky!)**

 **All rights belong to Marval and Matt Fraction (You know the drill)**

When Kate arrived on the bridge of the Helicarrier she was relieved to see a large group of people running computer programmes and tracking to find her friend. She followed Bruce and Steve to the centre of the room where there was a conference table and the man himself, Nick Fury, Fearless leader, stood ready to greet them. He held his hand out to Steve and Kate who both looked at each other and reluctantly shook it.

He then went to greet banner, saying "Doctor, thank you for coming." The doctor looked at the hand offered wearily and asked how long he was staying. Fury let him know that it was only until the tesseract was found, something which kate was sure neither man believed.

Kate walked up to a computer screen showing her friend and felt a hand on her shoulder. The captain was behind her and said kindly "Don't worry I am sure they will find him."

However Kate saw a hint of worry returning to the Hero's warm eyes. She thanked him and turned to Coulson who was standing nearby and asked "How are you searching for him?".

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." He informed Kate, but she knew it would not be quick enough and would play much too easily into the hands of whoever had her friend. Everyone knew SHIELD had access to very camera on the planet. She moved away from the screen knowing now was the time to sit and wait for something to happen.

Going to sit next to Steve who had found a seat on the conference table she pulled out her bag with her bow in and started checking and servicing it, making sure when Clint was found she would be the first one ready. Banner was taken to the lab prepared for him, probably a short walk from whatever prison they had thought up for a hulk.

Smiling kindly at her Steve asked "What do you think Clint is up to right now?" This made Kate pause what she was doing to her bow and look up at him sadness and fear overtaking her emotions.

"Whatever it is, it is trouble." She said, elaborating "He may not be a supersoldier or hulk or bionic man but he has the power to kill easily, something which he tries hard not to do. But without his self-control I am worried what the body count will do to him."

"He has an amazing personality to deal with this stuff, when all that shit with Barney was going on he was still coming to visit me, teaching, laughing and joking. He will deal with it and if we ever get a showdown with loki he will let it fuel him."

"you havn't seen him on an off day Steve, After Barney left he had a few. He wouldn't speak or sign or anything, wouldn't even feed the dog."

"Well if there are any off days from this, you both will have me and Tony there too. We are not going to let him suffer in silence."

Their conversation was suddenly cut off by a shout which made a wave of hope rise in Kate's stomach, and expel a bit of the fear there. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross match, seventy-nine percent." Kate fought the urge to go up and kiss the agent who called this out.

"Where are they?" she asked, some of her excitement leaking out.

"It is just the Asgardian, Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

" ** _He_** is there, I just know it. This is a distraction, there is something there Clint wants. We have done that move a million times, get the enemy to watch one of us while the other is getting the real prize." she said a smile of relief falling onto her face. "Steve, you go suit up while this fine gentleman at the computer gets me a guest list of the gala."

Steve started to leave and passed Natasha, a slightly annoyed and angry expression on her face, not used to someone else giving the orders. "You OK with that agent? She is here to 'help you find him'" He said quietly to her, throwing her own words from earlier back in her face.

* * *

On the ride to Germany, kate had looked at the background and selected the man who Clint would most likely be targeting. He ran a lab down town which held a very precious metal called Iridium, the only lab on the planet. He would not risk targeting Germany for any other material owned by the other guests. The plan put in place was that Kate would go get dropped off at the Lab while Steve went to confront Loki. All agreed she was the most likely to get through to him and would go in alone.

Landing on the roof of the lab, bow in hand, she accidentally gained the attention of the guard. He looked at her shocked as she put her finger to her mouth with authority and indicated that he should duck. She knew he would be Clint's first target. As he ducked down Kate Noticed an arrow fly over the top of his head, which would have hit his chest if he stayed standing. This made her smile because it meant a little of Clint must have still been inside, to miss a shot. Looking over the roof ledge she saw Clint walking up to the entrance with two henchmen behind him. This confused Kate because Clint would always work alone, maybe this Loki did not trust him entirely. He placed a machine Kate didn't recognise on the control pad on the door.

Quietly Kate took aim and shot the two henchmen in the legs before she dropped down behind her friend. "Not that Germany isn't a nice place to visit, but what are you doing here Clint?" she asked him. "You need to snap out of this and come home, Lucky needs you to feed him Pizza because that time in LA was a one off." She added.

Instead of talking back, like Kate wanted, Clint snapped and started at his friend. A skilful fight took place between the two, Kate doing some skilful high kicks she wished Steve was around to see her skill, not that she liked to show off. The fight came to a temporary climax with Kate pinned up against the wall of the building, Clint's bow at her throat pushing all the air out. That is where she saw something amazing. The strange blue of his eyes was replaced by his usual eye colour as he stared at her, and the grip on her neck loosened allowing her to breathe. "Kate?" he asked in his moment of clarity.

That is when it all went to shit. Some kind of EMP pulse came out of nowhere and shorted out all of the electronics in the area, including Clint's hearing aids. This disorientated Clint enough for the blue colour to return to his eyes as he stumbled away from Kate. Kate looked around for the guilty party and saw a group of SHIELD agents scattered around the scene, a EMP bomb on the ground behind where her friend was standing. While she was looking away Clint had grabbed what he wanted and silently disappeared. Furious she kicked the burned out bomb across the floor and almost hit one of the agents as she swung her bow around angrily. Nick Fury would deeply regret doing this.

 **There we go. Clint has now lost his hearing aids so he is deaf. Is this going to make him more or less dangerous? What will Kate do to Nick Fury when she gets her hands on him? What kind of Pizza is Lucky dreaming about back in the apartment?- find out in the next** **chapter of** **Comic Book Clint!**


End file.
